


Four Times The Fun

by Ladytalon



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Four Times The Fun

  
  
&lt;  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**Word Count:** 100

  


Guinny's eyes nearly popped from her head as she looked at her doctor. "S-say that again?"

"'Congratulations, Mrs. Hamilton'?"

"No, _before_ that." Next to her, Marcus began to slowly sidle away but she clamped a hand on her husband's arm. "And _you_ are not going _anywhere_."

The doctor froze, caught between the big liaison's desperate glare that promised grievous bodily harm and the incredulous pregnant woman sitting on his exam table. He thought he'd been in the business long enough to know who was more dangerous. "You're having quadruplets," he finally sighed. "Happy Mother's Day."

"_Marcus_," she snarled.

"Um. Sorry?"

&lt;


End file.
